tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 64 - After Earth
After Earth is a 2013 action/sci-fi film directed and co-written by M. Night Shyamalan, starring Will and Jaden Smith. It is infamous for its bewilderingly bad acting by both Smiths, and its numerous plot holes, all of which revolve around a complete lack of scientific reason. It is also far and away the most boring film the hosts have covered in over five years. Plot A war hero has to navigate/exposit his son through a post-apocalyptic Earth while we, the audience, mourn the tragic death of all science and logic. Notable characters *Cypher Raige *Kitai Raige *Ursa *Faia Raige *Senshi Raige The Episode *This is the first episode of 2017. *This is the third M. Night Shyamalan film covered on the show. Previously covered were ''The Last Airbender'''' and ''The Happening''.'' Scores James - Homeopathy Damien - Really? Highlights * Damien constantly reading Jaden Smith's tweets * "Of the clan Raige" * Damien making a reference to the second Ninja Turtles movie * Both of the hosts ripping apart the contemporary political problems in America * The Nintendo discussion * The entire stinger References * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Godzilla * Battlefield Earth * SHR3D * Zardoz * Riki-Oh * Titanic: The Legend Goes On * The Legend of the Titanic * Spider-Man 3 * Bloodrayne 2 * Nutcracker in 3D * Santa with Muscles * Saturday Night Live * Highlander 2 * Fern Gully * Captain Planet * Hasbro * Giant Bomb * Starship Troopers * Vac Factory * Antonio Banderas * The Crow: Wicked Prayer * Call of Duty * Overwatch * The Simpsons '' * ''Looney Tunes * WWE * TNA * Demolition Man * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Varsity Blues * James Van Der Beek * Jim Carrey * Fresh Prince of Bel Air * Deadpool * The Fifth Element * Seamus (wrestler) * Dragonball Evolution * Independence Day * Ahmed Johnson * Pokemon * World Heroes * SNK * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: Out of the Shadows '' * ''Moby Dick * East/West Bowl * ''Jupiter Ascending'' * The Wizard of Oz * Alice in Wonderland '' * ''1984 * Soulcalibur * Alone in the Dark * The Happening * Gary Whitta * Twilight * The Flash * Dragon Ball * Bloodrayne * Dolph Ziggler * New Moon * Radiohead * Air Supply (band) * Zombeavers * Shanghai Noon * The Last Airbender * Reptile * Spider-Man * Elektra * Taylor Lautner * The Pursuit of Happiness '' * ''Hancock * Wild Wild West * Superman Lives * Uwe Boll * PC Gamer * The Book of Eli * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Men in Black * Elves * CM Punk * Kazaam * Transformers * James Bond * The Matrix Revolutions * I, Robot * A Winter's Tale * Batman and Robin * Planet of the Apes * I Am Legend * Santa's Slay * My Two Front Teeth * Troll 2 * Jack Frost * Nintendo * Sega * Unbreakable * Split * Bruce Willis * The Sixth Sense * Alfred Hitchcock * Birdemic * Tommy Wiseau * Vince Russo * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Super Mario 64 * Disney * Apple * Sonic the Hedgehog * Bayonetta 2 * Black Christmas * The Apocalypse * Faust: Love of the Damned * Milla Yovovich * Bloodborne * American Truck Simulator * Resident Evil 7 * The Asylum * Sharknado * Transmorphers * Lorenzo Lamas * The Bold and the Beautiful * Renegade '' * ''Lucha Underground '' * ''Sharknado 3 * Kurt Angle * Audrey Peebles * Tara Reid * David Hasselhoff * Gary Busey * Anne Frank * Jem and the Holograms * Ace Ventura Jr * Bo Derek * Pro Wrestlers vs. Zombies * Roddy Piper * Matt Hardy * Jim Duggan * Shane Douglas * Monster Brawl * Kevin Nash * Duck Dynasty * Randy Orton * Twelve Rounds 2 * Sherlock Holmes * 50 Shades of Grey * Almighty Thor * Sinister Squad * Izzy's Way Home * Bikini Spring Break * NSync * Zach Ward * A Christmas Story * San Andreas Quake * A.E. Apocalypse Earth * Highlander '' * ''Paranormal Asylum * Transmorphers: Fall of Man * The Land That Time Forgot * The DaVinci Treasure * Snakes on a Train * The Psychotic Asylum * The Witches of Oz * Dead Walking * The Co-Ed and the Zombie Crusader * Dragon Crusades * Air Collision * Reginald ValJohnson * 10.5 Apocalypse * Bermuda Tentacles * Nic Cage * Stolen * Nazis at the Center of the Earth * Lolita '' * ''Face/Off * Jake Busey Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Cypher and Kitai *The Future Sucks *Plot Armor - Kitai apparently has Level Eleventy Billion Plot Armor to survive all the things he does. *No One Will Like Your Character - Cypher's daughter was killed sometime in the past Ending song Before and After Previous Episode: Episode 63 - Elves Next Episode: Episode 65 - Mega Shark VS. Giant Octopus Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Sci-fi films Category:2013 films Category:M. Night Shyamalan films Category:Vanity projects